The Most Precious Gem
by IK MY W4Y
Summary: Rouge and Topaz go on a mission that blossoms into so much more. (Rouge x Topaz)(W.I.P)


Rouge sighed deeply, but no one heard against the whurr of the government owned helicarrier engines. She was sitting shoulder to shoulder with government agents. Today was a big mission, they were storming Eggman's flying air fortress. She was dressed in her usual outfit, a jumpsuit with a heart on the chest, which accentuated her assets. The bat felt alone in her surroundings, not only because all the other agents were human, but she was one of the only two females among them, the other being Topaz.

Topaz was her only friend among these agents. She'd been scorned by them and called a jewel thief, but a woman can't help herself, diamonds _are_ a girl's best friend. Maybe it was because she was a jewel thief that she felt safe with Topaz, or maybe it was just because she was the only other woman in her unit. Either way, they had developed a close bond of friendship that could never be broken.

Suddenly, Rouge felt a clenching on her hand. It was Topaz. Topaz had always been afraid of flying, only a little bit, but enough that she would always hold Rouge's hand to help comfort her. Even through her gloves, Rouge could feel Topaz's soft skin. Rouge smiled.

"For an old lady, you sure have a strong grip." Rouge teased.

Topaz frowned and tore her hand from Rouge's grip. "For the last time, I'm only 24!"

Rouge snickered. "Well sorry for trying to lighten up the mood."

Topaz growled and looked away. Seconds later, a red light flashed above their heads. It was time to begin the mission.

The bottom of the helicarrier opened up, and the squadrant readied their parachutes. Rouge didn't need one because of her wings. Topaz glanced over the edge and gulped. They were right above Eggman's air base. The squad leader gave the signal, and they all jumped. Topaz hesitated, but jumped sure enough. The air flew around her as she fell. She noticed Rouge beside her, going headfirst, looking carefree. Topaz envied her as she pulled the string to release her chute.

Something was wrong, however. She tugged multiple times, but the chute didn't deploy! Topaz screamed as she began to freefall, closing her eyes and waiting for what would surely be her death, but suddenly the falling stopped. She looked down, then up, and saw Rouge holding her and gently lifting her down to the metal top of the air base. Topaz sighed in relief. "I'd hope you'd never have to save me again."

"Honey, this isn't the first and it isn't gonna be the last. " Rouge put her hands on her hips and smiled, feeling triumphant.

"Ugh, sometimes, you're just, just…!" Topaz turned around and ignored Rouge, who stomped her boot on the metal floor of the base.

"It's not my fault that you're an old woman who can't handle herself!"

"WHY YOU!"

Topaz turned and tried to jump onto Rouge, but she flew into the air. One of the unit's soldiers snapped at Topaz and told her to focus on the mission. Topaz bowed her head in defeat and started walking.

Rouge was looking at her electronic arm computer, which had automatically mapped the base during their descent. "The entrance should be around her somewhere…" She muttered. Suddenly, Rouge tripped on something. She grumbled and got up, looking at what she tripped on. It was the handle to a hatch! "Ah, here we are!"

Topaz was the first to open the hatch. She felt almost competitive with Rouge at the moment, because of what happened earlier. Rouge was the first to go in though, much to Topaz's chagrin. Topaz followed closely. But Topaz tripped going down the ladder, and fell onto the hard floor of the interior of the ship. Rouge offered a hand, but Topaz refused.

"Look, I'm sorry about early, I was just playing around you, hun." Rouge said as she offered her hand again. Topaz held it tightly as she was lifted back upright. Topaz hugged her. "Sorry for acting up…" Topaz muttered. Rouge made a surprised face, but closed her eyes and smiled when she felt Topaz's warm caress.

"This isn't a sleep over ladies! Let's get moving!" The squad leader barked. Topaz nodded, Rouge looked annoyed though. She still wasn't use to take orders, much less taking orders from a _man_. But she had no choice. They started down the hallway, inspecting every nook and cranny, or they would, if there were any. The hallway had nothing at all! It was completely straight, with no doors or turns. Rouge suspected she was not the only one who found it suspicious. "This doesn't feel rig-" Suddenly, in the middle of saying something, the floor fell in!

Topaz screamed, but it was drowned out by the yelling of the whole squad as they fell into the dark void. It was then that she felt a pulling. It was Rouge! She had grabbed Topaz and was flying her up out of the darkness, back into the hall. Rouge set her on the ledge. "We have to go back for the others!" Topaz pleaded.

"I can't carry that many men, even if I could catch up to them." Rouge replied, seemingly unfazed. "They'll probably be okay anyways, it's not like Eggman to kill people, he'll probably take them hostage or something like that." Rouge glanced at her nails and yawned. "Well, are we going to finish this mission or not?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you even care about the other men in our group!" Topaz yelled.

"I've never been one for men." Rouge replied with a bored tone. "Now come on, we don't have all day."

It felt like they'd been walking forever before they reached a door. Rouge sliced it open with her bladed boots, and it crumbled before them. Inside seemed to be some kind of engine room. Rouge checked her arm computer again.

"Remember what we're after." Topaz reminded.

"How could I forget? Eggman's up to something shady, and the President thinks it's a weapon. But I wouldn't mind if we found something shiny along the way…"

Topaz rolled her eyes, but she also felt a strange tingleling. Rouge up to her usual antics usually annoyed her, but this time… It was almost charming in a way. Topaz shook her head. Rouge? Charming? No way, she thought to herself. She looked at Rouge, who was fiddling with her arm computer, mapping out the best way to reach the room they planned on checking. Why did she always have to wear that exposing jumpsuit, and why did she always talk like she was flirting?

"See something you like?" Rouge smirked.

"What are you implying, soldier?" Topaz replied in a rigid tone.

"Alright, alright, no need to get so defensive…" Rouge said calmly.

Topaz looked annoyed, but she was blushing, and Rouge noticed. She didn't comment though, as much as she wanted to.

"Well, according to my map, we need to head down this way." Rouge gestured to a door and flew to it, but when she touched the handle, she was launched back by a strong electric shock. "ROUGE!" Topaz ran to Rouge and lifted her head up. "Are you okay? Don't scare me like that…" Topaz helped her up.

"I would've been fine!" Rouge snapped. Topaz just smiled.


End file.
